Echoes of the Future
by IdrisFrost17
Summary: Link and his fantasy world of Hyrule are in a new industrial post-apocalyptic(sort of) world. Everything's fine, till there's a breakthrough at the walls. This is my first fanfic, it's a bit rough. It's based off drawings and pictures I saw(I'd love to give them credit but I don't remember their name...), basically a whole new game. Please give your reviews!
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"The communicator rung shrilly interrupting my 2 hours of sleep. Groggily I ambled my way across the pitch black room to the communicator and answered it. "General Gaebora this better be good," I yawned./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Sorry Link, crime doesn't stop," he responded bluntly, "we've got some more delinquents picking fights and desecrating the temple of time."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I rubbed my face while feeling my eyes roll to the back of my head. "Sure, I got this. But Zelda's taking tomorrow night," I slammed the communicator down on the dresser./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"To make sure I stayed awake I groped my way to the light switch to turn it on, as usual I felt my eyes burning out of their sockets. I pressed the heels of my palms onto my closed eyes to get used to the burning quicker, only to open them to more frustration. My clock read 12:30am... emWho in their right mind does ANYTHING after the curfew siren?!/em I took a deep breath to calm down, I needed my head on straight to handle any situation after 10:00 or else I'd get caught by the Wizrobes, or possibly a Redead... I shuddered./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Thankfully, I fell asleep in my uniform. emThat saves me tons of time /emI thought to myself, so I grabbed my communicator and shoved my way out the door. The communicator beeped showing me the location, it was in quadrant 8, nearly halfway across our Haven. "Guess I'm not getting anymore sleep tonight," I grumbled as I hopped down to my garage./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"It opened to my prized possession, Epona. I snatched the keys of the wall, hopped on her, and inserted them into the ignition. She greeted me with a metallic purr, she was the only one of her kind, a vintage Suzuki 650 vstrom. I spent years fixing her up and now she works like a charm, the fastest motorcycle in all of the Havens of Hyrule. Happily, I kicked her into gear and set off for quadrant 8 eager to do make it back to my place by 5:45./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

I glided through the backways to make it to Quadrant 8, or otherwise known as the: Sacred Quadrant, in good time. By the time I finally reached the gate it was already 2:00am, _I better be in and out of here REAL quick_. I hopped off Epona and swiped my card across the recognition panel. "Welcome Link," the panel typed as it unlocked the gate. Agitatedly, I pushed the gate open and sprinted towards the Temple of Time. Snickers echoed around the side of the temple, I pulled out my Ruger Redhawk gun-taser in case these kids put up a serious fight.

As I turned the corner I discovered that it was just the usual, teenagers going out on a dare and putting some profanity on the Temple of Time, not realizing it's an actual gift from the Goddess. "Hey!" I yelled, "just what do you think your doing?"

They all visibly froze, realizing they were caught. Before any of them could even think about running I continued, "No one should ever be out this late, especially doing this." I gestured to their graffiti.

All the teens were frightened, I recognized most of them, they were generally good kids. Then I found the ring leader, Nino, the biggest trouble maker Hyrule Haven has ever seen. _Looks like he found some new recruits_ I deduced considering his usual gang was all on suspension in Quadrant 5. "Hey Link!" Nino started, obviously trying to talk his way out of this, "how's life been? Didn't think you had time for small stuff like this."

"I don't," I snapped. "So if you actually listen to me you might get off easy."

He threw his hands up in false surrender, "Okay dude, just trying to make small talk."

 _As if,_ I rolled my eyes. Quickly I recited the warning schpiel, and finished with, "You all better go home right now and hope your mothers don't find out about this."

All of them nodded vigorously and took off, Nino of course casually strolled away without a single care in the world. I walked over to the the graffiti and pulled out my paint remover at the same time, when I realized I wasn't alone, one of the teens was still here. Exasperated I dropped my arms at my sides and said, "I thought I told you all to go home."

They just stood there not responding, not moving. Annoyed I started towards them to drag them home myself, but they stepped back defensively with my first step. Whoever they were, they didn't want me to see them, I searched my mind thinking who it could be. Only one person wouldn't want me knowing they did this. "Linkle," I spat.

She flinched. "I know it's you, come over here," I ordered.

Reluctantly she trudged into the light from the lamppost. "Hey Link, how's it going?" She asked weakly.

I was ready to explode. "What do you think you're doing here?! Especially this late at night?!" I hissed.

She cowered. "Sorry..." She muttered.

"Go home right now," I ordered. "I'll finish talking to you there."

She lifted her head and as if to protest, but resigned and ran off. I couldn't believe she, of all people, participated in something like this. Especially with her only relative in the Guard. I took out my frustration on the paint I had to wash off the temple, the gall of some of kids and teenagers, I just couldn't believe it.

About 15 minutes later I finally managed to get all the graffiti off the wall. Feeling ready to be home I quickly packed up everything, went to where I parked Epona and was about to turn her on and head home when I heard a scream. "Are you kidding me!" I exclaimed.

Tired and agitated I followed the sound of the scream with my Remington 870 gun-blade. Screams only meant one of two things at this time, Wizrobes or Redeads. That thought motivated me to move faster. I kept running trying to locate them when Nino booked it around a corner and nearly collided into me, his face had pure terror etched into it. "Nino, what's going on?" I inquired.

"Th-the-there's a-a-a," He was visciously stuttering.

"What is it Nino?!" I nearly yelled.

"A Redead!" He cried and ran off.

My heart sunk, a Redead? I'd never fought one before, they were just myths and legends of human-like monsters who staggered along and could freeze anything with it's dead, hungry gaze or blood-curdling scream, then they'd continue ambling towards you and suck the life from your body and leave you dead without a second thought. Everything around me started blurring, and my breath shortened. How could I be able to handle this? I can barely hold off a 's face flashed through my mind, I needed to stop this monster for her, so that they would always be myths and legends to her nothing more.

I steeled myself and skidded around the corner, ready to stop this evil. However it was much closer than anticipated and it's scream haunted my ears before I could even see it. Out of the corner of my eye I managed to see it's bulging, bloody, rotting body moving ever so slowly toward me. Nothing could move, I desperately wanted to but nothing would out of pure terror. It's mouth was opening ready to eat it's next meal, when I felt my finger twitch. Instantly I swung my blade down on it, slicing it's body in half and toppling forward, almost on top of me. It's head was face up and I saw the hunger leave it's eyes, and in unison it's entire body went limp. I stood there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths. Collecting myself from that near death experience, the world felt as if it had slowed down till the Redead's death. With the fear from what just happened my body auto-piloted itself to Epona and to home.

The garage opened and I parked Epona, I didn't seem to have complete control till I walked in the front door and saw Linkle sitting in the front room. I snapped back into pilot of myself and fully comprehended exactly what happened. I just had a near death encounter with a Redead and still lived to tell a tale. My entire body relaxed and I took a deep relieving sigh. With a confused look on her face Linkle asked, "Is everything okay Link? What happened?"

With the gratitude of me still living, I turned to her smiled and gave her the biggest hug I could. "Your brother has managed to live another day," I whispered so happy I was still alive.

I walked to my room with a pleasant smile plastered on my face, I took off my extra gear and started into bed when I saw the clock, it was 6:00am exactly. All my frustration from earlier eagerly joined me again. I called General Gaebora with my communicator, luckily he picked up. "I'm not going to make it in till late today, I had a quite a time stopping those kids," I stated.

"But Link, you need to report at 7:30 sharp every morning-" General Geabora protested.

"Sorry," I interrupted, "No can do, I'll give you more details at about 10:00."

I just about hung up when I remembered something. "And don't have Zelda come and fetch me, it's not going to work today," I finished and hung up.

Relieved, I collapsed onto my bed and fell right to sleep confident I'd be there at 10:00.


End file.
